


oppayah

by woojxnn (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, Kpop - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), Wannable, wannables - Fandom
Genre: 2park, Falling In Love, Karaoke, M/M, oppaya, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woojxnn
Summary: woojin singing 'oppayah' loudly annoyed jihoon , who barged into his room.





	oppayah

woojin had one of his hands in the pocket of his hoodie as he used the other to push open the door to the entrance of the karaoke place which he had already booked a room for himself the day before, yes  _himself._ It would feel good to have a friend to come along right but this male here enjoys karaoke sessions alone as he could pour his feelings out without the fear of being judged as he feels that his vocal talents were below average. The boy in the oversized hoodie walked to his room after doing all the admin things at the front desk, he sighed before sitting down at the sofa in front of the television. For the first 20 minutes , he did not actually start singing but I mean he had like 3 hours to himself so he took his time to choose the songs that he actually would enjoy to sing and it ended in him choosing almost over 30 songs within that 20 minutes . Surprised? Well, this was what he always did.

The first song he chose was one of his favourites , he sings it all the time at home since no one was usually home but he preferred the sounds in the karaoke rather than just singing in his room. woojin picked up the microphone , slightly wetting his lips with his tongue , letting out a soft cough before smiling to himself as the song started playing.  _"oppaya"_ was the first word that he sang, you guessed it, the first song choice was " oppaya " It was a cute song but he never dared telling his friends that he enjoyed this catchy song as they would obviously tease him for liking such a cutesy song. the brown-haired boy was never seen as someone who listened to these songs, he had a manly front , I guess you can say but was very shy towards strangers or someone he just met, it takes him some time to warm up to someone.

who knew, his volume was all the way up and at this point the male was practically screeching the lyrics, it was so loud that the neighboring room could hear him , he sounded really really drunk. on the other side , sat an annoyed boy dressed in all pink, he could hear everything woojin was screeching and could not even hear himself sing. The pink male puffed his cheeks out as he barged into the other's room . " can yo- " before he could finish his sentence, the male on the sofa stopped singing and looked up at the other who was at the door. jihoon stared at woojin for a long time, he wasn't gonna lie but damn, the male in the hoodie was the most beautiful human he's laid his eyes on, before he could fall for his visuals even more , a voice snapped him back to reality. 

" am I singing too loud? " woojin asked before moving to soften the sound of his microphone " there we go , i'm sorry for the noise caused " he stood up and bowed slightly to the male dressed in all pink. Jihoon , on the other hand just chuckled before closing the door behind him as he walked in. there, sat a confused woojin. " hi, i'm jihoon " he stretched his hand out to hopefully receive a handshake from the male sitting down. woojin rubbed his own thigh gently before connecting their hands " u-uh , hi, I'm woojin " he was stuttering . Jihoon found it cute and sat beside woojin before picking up a microphone too and rewinding the song so that it would start over, as he was doing that, woojin had his fixed on the other. " let's sing this together, I mean it's a cute song why not right? " The smaller boy smiled before singing to the song , slowly woojin started to feel more comfortable and started to sing together with jihoon. 

 surprisingly , they got together quite quickly , woojin didn't feel as shy with him which was rare as he would usually be very shy with someone he had literally just met. Jihoon was very loud and happy which kind of influenced him to be a little louder and more cheerful than usual , although it may seem like it was nothing, this was something woojin barely does with strangers. especially those who barge into his karaoke room to ask him to lower his voice but hey, I mean why not. Jihoon actually really enjoyed listening to Woojin's voice so after ' oppaya ' he chose a few more songs so he could stay on and listen to his mesmerizing voice that calmed him. the pink boy would look at the other from the corner of his eye , thinking to himself how he could look so good while singing and basically falling deeply in love with him , he couldn't help it.

suddenly, another boy barged him . woojin wanted to apologize to him but then before he could do that, the male on the other side of the sofa stood up and shouted " oh guanlin ! shoot! I'm sorry , I was u-uh " he couldn't find a reason to cover up. " I thought you just came to ask him to lower his volume? what took you so long? " The taller male , clearly annoyed. " phone , just pass me your phone " Jihoon lightly hit woojin's arm and woojin passed his phone to jihoon. Jihoon took it and called his own phone " i'll text you later, see you, have fun " he silently whispered before running out of the room with the taller male. 

all woojin could say was , wow that boy is beautiful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this plot was inspired by @2parkprompts on twt


End file.
